L saves her birthday
by JojoCarnivale
Summary: Rated T for swearing. Erin,left alone for hours on her birthday, meets L who happens to want to help her.


I sighed sadly sitting in my favorite spot in the park by my house. Today was my birthday and my boyfriend hadn't shown up yet. He said he'd be here at 3. It was 6. I was starting to think he ditched me. He probably did too...  
>"Miss?"Someone said.<br>I looked up to find a blackhaired slouch."Is something the matter?"He asked looking sort of concerned. It was hard to tell.  
>"I'm just waiting for someone..."<br>"How late are they?"  
>"Three hours late... He promised he'd be here but I guess his word is no good anymore..."I said getting out my cell phone.<br>~Hope you like sleeping alone. I'm through with you.~I texted him.  
>The man watched me until I stood up.<br>"I hate today... It's supposed to be a happy birthday not a crappy birthday."I muttered to myself starting to leave.  
>"It is your birthday today?"He asked.<br>"Yes it is."I said a bit curious as to where he was going with this.  
>He seemed to smile at me."How about I try to make your day better? My name is Lawliet. What is your name?"<br>"My name is Erin. That's very nice of you to try and help Lawliet but my birthday's almost over anyway so I think I'll just go home."I said as I left.  
>I felt something really cold touch my hand and looked to find Lawliet trying to stop me.<br>"Erin I insist on making your birthday better than it has been. Please allow me to help."He said.  
>I stared at him and thought about it. It's not like it could get any worse."Okay. You have until midnight to try."I said.<br>He nodded and started leading me to a bakery. I smiled happily at it. I hadn't had my birthday cake yet.  
>"Hello sir. Here for another sugar bash today?"<br>"No ma'am. My friend's birthday is today."He said.  
>"A birthday! Well that's wonderful. I'll go get a cake for you."The lady said with a smile before rushing to the back room.<br>I stood there curious. He came here often?  
>"I do come here alot if you're wondering. I take to sweets."He said.<br>"Oh. I love sweets too but I usually only have them as a reward for myself."  
>He nodded and grabbed the cake the lady had brought over to a table in the corner.<br>I followed him but started to feel tired. I held my head up with my hand. My eyes started to flitter open and closed.  
>He tapped my arm."Hmm?"I said tiredly.<br>"Is something the matter?"  
>"I think I'm tired maybe."I said. He seemed smart. Why'd he ask?<br>"Hm. Come then. We can eat cake tomorrow. You're tired."  
>"Okay but where am I gonna stay? I can't go home because of my ex."I said.<br>"Give me your address and I'll send some friends of mine to pick up your things."He said.  
>I smiled."Thank you."I said writing it down for him while he called a limo.<br>When it arrived, my head had started to fall towards his shoulder.  
>He pushed me lightly into the limo and I fell asleep immediately.<br>When I woke up, I was warm and on a soft couch.  
>"Mm... I smell apples."I mumbled sleepily as I sat up.<br>"Would you like some? I have plenty."  
>I stretched and stood up slowly."I'll take a few yeah. I get really hungry, basically all the time."I said mumbling the last part.<br>He walked over to me and gave me a small bowl of apples."Theres some tea on the table if you want some."He said going over to his computer.  
>I smiled."You seem really smart Lawliet. Why did you ask if something was wrong if you knew better last night?"I asked biting into an apple.<br>He didn't answer me. He just ate some cake he had by his computer. He really did like sweets...  
>I sighed quietly and finished my apples. I guess answers never come to me. My new ex-boyfriend hadn't comfirmed or denied us breaking up or anything so I wasn't even sure he was alive right now.<br>"I was trying to see what your personality was or rather how you'd respond."He said.  
>"Okay... You were trying to see if I'd say nothing was wrong or lie or something like that? No. I don't do that. When people ask I tell them."I said throwing away the apple cores.<br>"Hm."He said continuing his sugar fest.  
>I sighed quietly. He seemed nice last night... I guess I'm a bad judge of character. No wonder I-<br>"Miss Erin?"Lawliet said.  
>"Yes? Something wrong Lawliet?"I asked.<br>He turned to face me and smiled a little bit. It was a bit hard to notice but I saw it."What would you like to do today?"He asked.  
>"I know what I wish I could do."I said quickly.<br>"Hm? What would that be?"He asked.  
>I laughed to myself."Scare the shit out of my new ex from yesterday. The one who didn't show up? I want to scare him so bad that any time he sees me on the street he starts running! That'd be so great!"I said chuckling.<br>He chuckled a little."That seems to make you happy. I could have that arranged."He said.  
>"Woah... Seriously? That'd be awesome! He's terrified of ghosts and stuff like that. Oh! I could cover myself in some red goop and white powder and pretend to haunt him! This'll be awesome!"I said beginning to rant about it. I blushed and stopped. "O-oh sorry. I got carried away huh... I usually don't do that.."I said embarrassed.<br>He nods."No need to feel embarrassed. It's natural you'd get that way about something that makes you happy."He said hiding a smile. I noticed but I didn't say anything. I thought he'd stop smiling if I said something.  
>"Wait a second... Why is he on your computer monitor?"I asked a little scared.<br>Lawliet turned and looked back at me swiftly."You dated this man?"  
>"Well yeah he didn't show up yesterday. But why is he on your monitor?"<br>"He's a dangerous criminal!"He said alarmed.  
>I froze. All those times he said he had 'special business' to take care of...<br>"Oh my god..."I said holding a hand to my mouth in shock and fear."This is bad. This is really really bad... Oh my god what the hell am I gonna do? I'm so fucking screwed!"I shrieked hyperventilating.  
>"Alright let's see... He doesn't know you're here does he?"<br>I froze."Damnit! He might've tapped my phone!"I shout grabbing it up and ripping out the battery to find the tap."DAMNIT! Mother fucking DAMNIT!"I scream.  
>"Hand it to me."Lawliet said.<br>I handed it to him curious. He handed it to another man."Get this as far across town as possible. Hide it in a garbage truck, stick it in something. Get it moving away."He ordered. The man nodded and swiftly left with it in hand.  
>I started to cry."I'm gonna die! He's gonna kill me..."<br>Lawliet saddened and put a hand on my shoulder."I won't let him. He won't lay a hand on you. I'd die before he could even touch you."  
>I looked at him."Why would you?"<br>He turned a slight pink and scratched his leg with his foot nervously."I'm not too good with this kind of thing..."He mumbled and I knew what he meant.  
>I smiled shyly, turning red myself."You love me don't you?"It was rhetorical but he answered anyway.<br>"That sounds right..."He said kneeling beside me to kiss me softly.  
>I turned redder than an apple."Thank you Lawliet..."I say giving him a hug. He tensed at first but calmed. He must not be used to any of this.<br>He smiled like before at me.  
>I blushed darkly."Um Lawliet? Could you do me a favor?"I mumbled.<br>He nodded."What is it?"  
>"C-could you... u-uh... smile like that more often? I r-really like your smile..."I said weakly.<br>He smiled, a light pink flashing across his face."For you? Of course."He said giving me another kiss. 


End file.
